A Change for The Hopeful
by SmartSweetness
Summary: The way he touched her cheek made her skin feel euphoric. Their eyes meeting meant more than a century and felt like it lasted twice as long. His hope saves her from the sombre bars of misfortune but will they be together? Charles/PrincessMary, Slight Henry/Wives. Rated T maybe go into M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Ok I've always loved Princess Mary Charles Brandon shipping or pairings but I might do a Charles/Katherine of Aragon or Charles/Anne of Cleves (not as popular) or Charles/Anne Boleyn or Charles/Katherine Howard (not at all popular). I think you get I love Charles because Henry Cavill is HOT! Sorry, Off Topic but I've made Charles younger like a lot of people tend to do. I really adore The Tudors and The Tudor era in general.**

* * *

**_April 1531_**

A 16 year old Princess Mary ran swiftly through the grand halls of her father's palace with books in hand, on her way to Margaret Pole. She disliked being late – especially because of trivial things such as this morning, when one of her ladies accidentally ruined her dress meaning she had to pick another one. She adored that dress: taffeta material, a Spanish farthingale, embroidered well and in vivacious orange she admired. The young girl wanted to wear it to the jousting matches later in the day but that dream was slashed. She was shocked His majesty would even look at her so it came as a surprise when he invited her to an event when her parents have had '_troubling marital disagreements_' as Lady Pole, her governess, described them but she knew Lady Pole made everything saccharine to the point of tooth ache.

The girl was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice one of the Lady Anne's ladies-in –waiting tripped her up as an unofficial sign of dedication to her Mistress. Although, before she fell flat on her face, a pair of strong yet comforting arms caught her and she held in the musky woods and fragrant rose exuding from this man. "Princess, you should watch your step around servants of the Harlot," Charles laughed while Mary could only blush while he caressed her cheeks. The Duke of Suffolk always noted how when she blushes, the rouge pools in the apples of her cheeks perfectly.

"Have we been in the rose gardens again without His Majesty's permission, Suffolk?" Mary countered, continuing the seemingly harmless flirting. "Is it obvious? It is hard to resist when they are coming of age … like you, Princess. Have you been visiting your friend, Duke Philip of Bavaria?" he asked, with an answer already in his head. "Not yet, Your Grace but I know he is jousting later!" the Princess said enthusiastically for a second, "But my dress was ruined this morning, much to my dismay." "Well, Mary, you will look irresistible whether you wear the ugliest shade of brown or a burlap sack!" he said again with his deep laugh. Even though they could share a laugh, Charles felt common when next to Mary or her Mother as they were respected women, not the ones he used to sleep with for pleasure or novelty. "I must go, Your Grace but it was lovely of you to help me," and she gave him a hug that would usually be informal before rushing away.

"Wait, Mary!" he called out to her, "Your aunt, she never wore this dress I had made especially for her, I think you are the same size or about so. Please wear it because I know she would have wanted you to look your best." "Thank you, your Grace. You are very generous and I accept your gift with many thanks, but I must leave," she said, giving him another hug. Her hugs were starting to make him vulnerable, with her scent like an aphrodisiac to him.

When she began to quicken her steps once again, she felt like she wanted to run to Charles but she knew she would've ran much quicker if that ever occurred. Margaret always displayed her feelings & emotions outwardly, which even included disappointment, to Mary's chagrin. "Well, now that you are here we will go in to prayer, if that pleases My Lady Mary?" this made Mary grimace at her governess' sarcasm.

* * *

The joust was grand and the arena seemed full as many noblemen had left their apartments to watch. Princess Mary sat quite close to the King, considering her current situation. "Lady Mary, your dress is very attractive," said the King who was more pleasant than usual. That was not the first time that she was complimented on the dress Charles gave her but they had every reason to compliment her. The dress was a demure blue with a square cut neckline and sleeves that had very modest slashes. Soon Philip was being announced and Mary got her favour ready because she was sure of this even though no one had ever asked her for her favour. He rode in handsomely – just like she'd imagined - and said "May have your favour, Lady Matilda?" and Mary's face fell not because of an uncontrollable attraction to him but because everyone was aware of the on-going 'friendship' the lady Mary and Philip of Bavaria had so they faced Mary in shock and in sympathy . She sometimes wishes she could be bolder with her feelings towards many people like Charles and her Father.

Duke Philip was going against Charles, who very rarely lost, which meant Philip put in some practice and this came to a point he began to think he had a chance at winning. When Charles saw what happened to Mary his passion was a fire ignited as he rode to the stands, "My Lady Mary, would you do me the honour of letting me have your favour?" Mary was not the most shocked person as she obliged happily more than she would have with Philip. Her smile brought back the warmth of Charles' youth but he was only in his early thirties. As they got in their ready positions, Charles knew he was willing to face great danger to please Mary. The galloping wasn't as loud as the sound his heart beating violently while the blood coursed through his veins at a rate that was abnormal. Neither of the men were sure if the collision would be worse than the build-up but it was… Charles hit his opponent slightly under his heart if he was a few inches higher then there would have been serious damage. Lady Matilda Ninlen was the first to visit Philip of Bavaria and one of the only ones as after the match, Charles invited Mary for a walk through the gardens, which was inoffensive physically though it was all but innocent mentally.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Mary spoke very gracious. "What do you mean for, Princess Mary?" Charles questioned her with confusion in his voice. "For everything – finding me that dress and asking for my favour… a-and always being here," she said, the last part quietly but Charles still heard. "He is not worth your time. Especially if he likes girls like Matilda who need to bleach their hair and paint their faces to look like the masterpiece you already are," at this point, Charles sounded quite fatherly but his protective instinct kicked in near Mary. "You are so much like your mother and believe me not many could compete with her in her prime and she has aged well but even then she is bold and strong willed," he continued and tears brimmed Mary's eyes to hear of her mother. He held her for a while for support until she whispered "My mother must be glad to have a follower as loyal as you, Your Grace."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! PLZ review or favourite or something! I just wanna know what you like and what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm so happy about this new fic... i'm sorry if it's not your favorite but please keep checking new chapters. I will be going back to school soon like two days. Luckily the first few days are EASY! But soon my uploading might come irregular at random times. Obviously I'm doing history because that is one of my favorite subjects but unfortunately we're doing WWII. I wish we were doing the Tudor era. Also I liked to thank Nona Decima Morta and lovely for their reviews. Nona Decima Morta, hplover1616 and binabella for adding me to their favourites. ****Nona Decima Morta, Coronna, hplover1616, sexyevilempress276 and binabella are awesome for following my story.**  


* * *

The last two months Mary was residing Ludlow, she was ecstatic when her father asked back to court to where there would be ambassadors present, of course. She had packed her belongings and had been chewing mint sprigs throughout the journey. "Mary, what is your sudden obsession with spearmint?" asked a truly curious but still annoyed Lady Pole. The young girl stuttered to come up with an answer before her governess interrupted because this was unusual as she was always eloquent with her speech. "Well, I would never imagine that it was to make yourself more presentable… to His Grace, The Duke of Suffolk. Would it?" Mary avoided answering but the shade of pink that was appearing on her cheeks said all; her cheeks were never this pink in hard winters.

They shuddered as their carriage came to a halt. "Princess Mary, it is a pleasure I hold greatly to heart that you can visit the Court!" Chapuys voiced his eagerness for his Mistress to have her birth right returned. "If we should visit the King, we must ride horses to where he and his men are 'playing'." "Ambassador Chapuys, why do you never amuse yourself with sport like the men of the English court?" Mary inquired him, always making her wit evident with her smile. "Never the time or never an interest. Maybe even both," beamed Eustace. It only took a number of minutes before they saw an image of men with bows and arrows, some might have been dangerously drunk.

"Your Majesty," Mary curtsied neatly to her father. Her brown eyes were captivated by Charles' intoxicating blue eyes for a few seconds of blessedness before Mary exchanged a second curtsy, "Your Grace." With that, Charles bowed handsomely, almost mourning the loss of her eyes. When he kissed her hand he hadn't realized he set her blood afire with his lips. "Look at my pearl, Charles. Such a beauty and I am as shocked as anyone that she is not engaged," Henry gave a profound laugh that could've shook all neighbouring kingdoms! The Duke knew he was right. "Charles, could you assist my daughter away while I discuss something of great importance with Ambassador Chapuys?" "Of course, Your Majesty," returned Charles, who was doing his best not advertise his happiness. When they were far from the King's ear, Mary asked "How is she? H-how is my mother?" His Grace took in a deep breath, "Her Majesty is –is well, I mean very well. She is facing much depression, Mary. Her heart swells when I give her one of your letters," he said attempting to form a smile, "But remember contentment is one of the greatest virtues, one that will never be graced to any Boleyn or Howard child and that can never be given by the King himself. It is bared by those with divine abilities like you and Her Majesty, Queen of Hearts." Mary always adored that name for her mother, she thought it was well suited to her, as well as 'The People's Queen'. Charles offered his arm and they returned back to the men, lamenting in their new-found trust.

* * *

"Charles, a very nice doublet you have on today?" Henry said lazily on his throne, paying more attention to Anne Boleyn's bust than the red rose print velvet doublet he so complimented. '_Her beauty is nothing compared to Mary's. My Mary is a demure English rose in bloom to yet become a woman but still has her mother's Spanish lustre in her eyes_' The Duke thought to himself. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Your daughter helped me choose it, she stated it was her favourite choice also," The Duke of Suffolk replied. "What is my daughter doing choosing what you wear?" The King asked slightly alarmed at this. "You should not be alarmed, Your Majesty. The Tailor came to me with two choices and I was stagnating on which one so I asked Princess Mary, which is all that happened." The King nodded as a sign of relief but Anne stood on her feet with a dreaded look, "She is a bastard and will be referred to as the Lady Mary with no further apprehension needed!" she spat to him and with that Charles nodded with a smirk playing on his lips at the thought of angering the King's whore.

"Anne, Charles and I must discuss the Lady Mary and I know that is not your favourite subject. Please leave us be, woman," The King demanded through laughs. Anne curtsied and left with her ladies scurrying behind her. "Charles, I need some advice because I wish to marry my Mary off to a nobleman and I don't know who? I am willing to give a great dowry, she is my daughter!" but Charles didn't hear anything after 'nobleman' and greatly wanted to express his frustration but he knew better. "Well, Your Majesty, who do you have in mind?" Charles sighed. "I thought of a few men: George Boleyn, Thomas Cromwell, Henry Howard and maybe Thomas Wyatt," grinned Henry, happier than ever. "Your Majesty, if I may put my input," Henry nodded to this, "Your daughter may be 'illegitimate' but she should have someone she likes, so why not let her meet these men and see their effects on her. Knowing Mary, I would think she would want someone matured, not conceited or too delinquent , somewhat educated, who is devoted to their faith, caring and quite sincere, but that is just my thoughts on what is best for Mary," stated a stoic Charles.

"You have a point, Suffolk. They would also have to be handsome and able match her wit! Maybe we have a pageant, Charles?" The King asked. "That seems like a wonderful idea, Your Highness. Who should take part?" "Not me, but you should and maybe Anne; many lords and ladies but all the suitors. Maybe even make a game of it? " Charles hated to admit it but he had to, that since Henry met Anne he was usually the 'Most Happy' unless someone questioned her. "The suitor who finds Mary is allowed to marry her?" said Charles jokingly. "That's a very wonderful idea," he exclaimed but his friend shrugged it off.

"Your Majesty, what will you tell Katherine?" came from Charles in a small voice. "We will come to that when the time comes," The King said flatly.

* * *

**As usual, PLZ REVIEW!Because I might have go Scream 1-4 and mix in a final destinations in it too! *Rummaging for a hockey mask* Did I just wrie that? Just kidding *doesn't PUT the mask BACK* Can I just say the pageant is like the one from Episode 3 because I couldn't find or think any other ideas. ******** I like getting comments that boost my love of writing fanfics for you guys but I love doing it myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for ur comments, I have H/W stacked. I don't expect sympathy (some would be nice though). Thank you to Pegasus (great name by the way!) and (can I just ask if ur a girl or a boy? only cos my older brother had a male friend named ashley) for reviews! BTW - I think its sad when a man is unfaithful too and I really want to do a KoA/Charles Brandon fic but I want to commit to this one and my other one as well but I'll see. I also wanna shout-out to Spidermunkeylove (everyone deserves love!) for adding me to the prestigious favourites. Plus there is Jennifer M. Serrentino, Lky13 and Spidermunkeylove for following my story because I write it for the readers! This isn't my best work but I will try work on something more.**

* * *

The King strode in with his companion as they acknowledged him, "His Majesty, King Henry VIII and the King of France," this made the audience chaotic with applause. William Cornish was put in charge of the performance because of his perpetual involvement in pageants. Cornish broke down the large doors and enter grandly with a loud fanfare many attractive men followed, masked. Mary exhaled a staggered breath from the nerves which caught Anne's eye. "My Brother, is your Anne up with 'The Graces'," asked Francis I. "Yes, so is my daughter, the Lady Mary, we are making a game of it. Whichever suitor finds her will be the one she will marry; my hopes are for Cromwell or George Boleyn," Henry whispered back to his acquaintance. "Which one is which?" "I believe Anne is Perseverance and Mary, Mary will come as a surprise to all?" he grinned.

Mary was Faith while Anne was again Perseverance. William was extremely theatrical with how he threatened Disdain and Lady Scorn. "Why do you insult these nobles, Lady Disdain?" "I see no nobles, only men dressed up!" she returned, to which everyone laughed, "Lady Scorn, I think these MEN desire to breech our defences?"

"Well no knight has ever breeched mine!" Scorn exclaimed. "Let those damsels free!" William called to them but they disagreed, "Desire overcomes all. ATTACK!" The men gallantly fled through the doors to their Graces. Suddenley, Mary felt someone touch her hand, "Faith, I wish to take you." "Devotion, thank you for freeing me," Mary acted how she was shown and walked down to her 'saviour' who guided her down the aisles.

"Let us see the true identities of our Lords and Ladies. Now all shall be unmasked," Cornish yelled to the public. "Wait!" everyone looked at their King, disgruntled why they were paused, "This has all been a game to find Lady Mary an appropriate suitor and that will be whoever retrieved her." There was tension after the King Henry's declaration as to which man would be Mary's betrothed. Thomas Wyatt had stolen away Kat Ashley while Henry Howard had caught Elizabeth Darrell and Thomas Cromwell had got Anne. George Boleyn had retrieved Jane Parker. Mary's mask was removed which made everyone gasp when they saw her suitor was Charles. A tint of vermillion hit her complexion when his beautiful pouting lips touched her hand during his low bow. And they danced.

Charles had not danced with Mary since she was of a very young age. She had improved; she danced gracefully and every step was refined, her feet seemed to barely be touching the ground. "Your Grace, does this mean we are to be married?" she whispered close, her hot breath to his ears. "Mary, it comes down to your father's decision but may I say … when you were young everyone spoke of you being charming, well-read and knowledgeable but nothing could prepare me for your beauty."

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Lady Mary…" they announced before Mary fell into a deep curtesy. "Your Majesty," Then she looked to Anne, "… Madam." "Lady Mary, I am extending my clemency to the point of even finding you husband, so I would like you to acknowledge Anne as Queen!" the King argued, not leaving her any less indifferent to his requests. "We must wait for the Duke of Suffolk to court you for a while before planning anything but he is a loyal friend, he should be respectful…" Charles was announced before dipping into a bow, "Your Grace I request you and the Lady Mary acknowledge each other much more as you are to be married," before Charles could say anything, "I am aware you weren't one of the suitors I picked, I even wish I would have thought of picking you at an earlier time!" "Henry, my love, what of my brother, he would take Mary?" Anne said. "Your father would force him!"

"Your Majesty, it will be honour that will be greatly acknowledged and I have even requested a present for Mary," It shocked everyone the Duke would be so eager to marry a bastard! Charles handed Mary an embroidered silk pouch that had a wheel brooch speckled with emeralds. "I hope this pleases you because I am aware of your higher nobility, but this belonged to my mother and it is worth more to me than anything the royal jeweller can make. I only wish to have a loving marriage like to Catherine Willoughby," his smile was more breathtaking than the pin. "Thank you, Your Grace. I-I have never seen something so beautiful … stunning," Mary couldn't see why Charles would give her something so meaningful and couldn't help looking into vivid cerulean of his eyes.

"I don't see what is so attractive about it, Suffolk. I would rather have nine grams of rubies and diamonds!" her laugh was corrupted and her hair was black as sin. "My love, do you like my gown?" she said, flaunting her pale blue gown and herself in front of such a sacred man. "Lady Anne, may I say that you would look lovelier in a **fertile** Tudor green than this…" Mary said with spite woven into all her words. "I shall escort the Lady Mary away."

He knew Mary loved roses and enjoyed watching her frolic in the gardens. He couldn't help himself as he pulled her body into his so he caught her lips in a kiss. **'**_Her lips are ambrosial like sugared pear and she is to be my wife! I hope her duties have been explained to her…_**' **were the thoughts that swam through his head. "Charles, I love you," she said, unsure how to say it. "Mary, I feel the same way but… I'm sure you know I have children from Catherine." "Of course, I do. I have even seen them few times before, my love," she was confused. "I want to make sure you know you have new duties as my wife," Mary still didn't comprehend what he said, "I am sure your governess has explained what a man and wife do in the marital bed … but my children will also need a mother." Mary sighed heavily, "Charles… I understand what we will be doing when we're married and hopefully we have children. I also see that you might be gone for long periods of time at court so I will look after the children." "If you feel uncomfortable, we can wait until you trust me… fully," which Mary nodded to even though she did trust Charles.

* * *

**PLEAZE REVIEW! Also I am not sure if i should do a volta scene before Charles and Mary are married or after so DEBATE! If you don't what that is ... Check these videos on youtube! Warning: Each is different but la volta is about close embrace and lifts as well as sexual tension.**

watch?v=X14JveJpggU** (PG 13, people! Phew!)**

watch?v=neaJduRIuN0

watch?v=nx002D9N6qU


	4. Message to Readers!

**Hi guys sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but i'm working on one so do not be afraid I just wan to do a couple of things!**

**Firstly**

Speaking to ashley crowley10: Just wanted to say you kind of inspired me to put a little bit of Philip back in. Also yeah Anne is going to be jealous and mean and spiteful so I'm sorry to everyone who loves Anne but its just one of THOSE stories and I'm one of THOSE people. Just kidding I love Anne as well though.

Speaking to Pegasus: I am really thinking about another Tudors fanfic! But I want to be faithful to this one as well so it might be hard to find time maybe I'll alternate!?

Poll - Which fanfic should I do next?

1. Katherine of Aragon and Charles Brandon

2. Jane Seymour and Charles Brandon (I think I would be the first to do that!)

3. Philip of Bavaria and Princess Mary

4. George Boleyn and Princess Mary

5. Anne Boleyn and Charles Brandon

6. Anne of Cleves and Charles Brandon

7. Catherine Howard and Charles Brandon

8. Mary Boleyn and King Henry VIII

9. Mary Boleyn and Charles Brandon

10. Princess Mary and Charles V

11. Princess Mary and Eustace Chapuys

12. Other (i.e. Jane Boleyn (nee Parker) and King Henry VIII or Anne Boleyn and Eustace Chapuys)

Poll 2 - when should Charles and Mary dance la Volta?

1. Before Wedding

2. After Wedding

3. Never (PLZ DO NOT VOTE THIS ONE!)

P.S. if you have any ideas of fanfics that you would like me to (i.e. Batman, hairspray?) JUST ASK!


	5. Chapter 4

**You can actually just choose the number people! Take as long as you want on the couples but if you want me to do the volta scene before the wedding people need to start voting or I will just choose! If you don't know what la volta is go to chapter 3 or just look it up on youtube, people.**

**Poll - Which fanfic should I do next?**

**1. Katherine of Aragon and Charles Brandon**

**2. Jane Seymour and Charles Brandon (I think I would be the first to do that!)**

**3. Philip of Bavaria and Princess Mary**

**4. George Boleyn and Princess Mary**

**5. Anne Boleyn and Charles Brandon**

**6. Anne of Cleves and Charles Brandon**

**7. Catherine Howard and Charles Brandon**

**8. Mary Boleyn and King Henry VIII**

**9. Mary Boleyn and Charles Brandon**

**10. Princess Mary and Charles V**

**11. Princess Mary and Eustace Chapuys**

**12. Other (i.e. Jane Boleyn (nee Parker) and King Henry VIII or Anne Boleyn and Eustace Chapuys)**

**Poll 2 - when should Charles and Mary dance la Volta?**

**1. Before Wedding**

**2. After Wedding**

**3. Never (PLZ DO NOT VOTE THIS ONE!)**

**4. Flip a coin! (Heads - before , tails - after)**

* * *

Swift was the arrow that shot the boar; it was from the King's bow. "What an excellent shot, Your Majesty," George Boleyn said, stroking the King's ego. Charles knew many men who have lavished the King's vanity but none more than the Boleyns and the Howards. "Charles ride closer, man! We should be careful not to lose you, especially before the wedding," chuckled a boyish Henry. Though Charles knew he should not fall from grace before marrying his darling Mary, like he did Mary.

The King and his men rode gallantly through the fields as hunting was the only reason for Henry to be joyous. "The bloody Pope won't accept my marriage to Anne as valid!" The King huffed under his breath, "But still we have one marriage to be thankful; my Mary will be a beautiful one in her dress!" George Boleyn stifled his fit of laughter and whispered to Anthony Knivert and Charles, "What is the His Majesty so proud of? A dowdy little girl with pin-straight hair and little to offer a man besides a misshapen body & a pathetic dowry! Who would marry her?" Charles was maddened at the fact that George would say that, especially so near to the King of England himself.

"If you must know, Boleyn, Mary is to be the Duchess of Suffolk, my wife and step-mother to my children so please leave your acidic tone far from her." Norfolk's eyes grew unconsciously as his jaw unhinged in the same unpleasant manner, "His Majesty gave his blessing for you to take Mary… as your wife, does my Anne know of this?" to which the Duke to nodded. "She still is meek in comparison to my sister: a breathtaking Royalist beauty whose clever wit got her the King of England," George said. Charles could not disagree more with any man, Mary was a picture of beauty and grace. Thinking of Mary made Charles fidget in his saddle because of the familiar stirring in his breeches. He hadn't touched a woman since his Catherine passed away and the thought of taking Mary's virtue scared him and aroused him as well.

* * *

"How could you not convince the King out of this idea?" Thomas Boleyn spat at his royal daughter as if she were not the Queen. "It was his decision and it was never my place to speak of it!" Anne said deflecting him before silence fell. "Father, the Duke of Suffolk chose to wed the Lady Mary," came from a quiet Mary. "Ha! That 'Duke' wastes his time with the bastard," George added. "We are not safe until a child is born and born a son." "Sister, maybe we should not rush this… or the King," Mary was always hesitant about the subject of the 'Great Matter'.

"No!" Wiltshire's voice boomed across their estate, "Anne must persuade the King to devoid the Pope and marry her!" It was an eerie silence hanging above the room before Thomas started to talk, "You will entice him or he will find another." "That is not true, Father. The king adores me and always will," quipped an always confident Anne. Wrinkles from his agitation formed on the Earl of Wiltshire's face, "Well, the king may adore you but only with an heir will he love you." "Or at least make himself think he will," George smirked.

* * *

"Your Gra…" but Mary was interrupted. "Mary, my love, there is no need for formalities; you are at my estate to meet my children!" exclaimed Charles enthusiastically. There were two girls were lined up properly and a boy that wriggled in the arms of an older woman. "Mary, this is my oldest daughter, Frances and then there is Eleanor and my youngest, Henry," Charles introduced the most angelic children. "It is so nice to meet you, Lady Mary. Father told us about you," said a girl with curls like her late aunt and crimson taffeta sleeves that she remembered as Frances. "Especially how beautiful you were!" emitted from a girl with vivid blue eyes like Charles. "Oh! This is Mrs Cappell, the housekeeper, who watches the children while I am away," Henry was unsettled in the woman's arms. "Madam, could I?" Mary was hinting towards the plump young lad. "Of Course, Lady Mary," and Mary began to swaddle the infant gently to the point of his rest which widened Mary's grin. "You will make a great mother, Mistress," Mrs Cappell said reminding herself to curtsy. "Thank you, Mrs Cappell." Charles spun on his heel to face his caretaker, "Mrs Cappell, please take the children outside while I take Mary to my study for a while."

"Mary, I just want to discuss a few things," Charles started. Suddenly, Mary pressed her lips against his supple ones, this took Charles by surprise but he returned the kiss; he was drunk on the taste of her lips. He began to pull up the hem of her skirts, silently alarming Mary. "Charles, we can't … yet but I do love you and wish to give myself to you," she whispered this while nestled in the curve of his neck. "I should not be tainting you, my love but the sight you is too much for me." "We will be together and maybe my mother will get better ...with some rest."

"All I know is that we shall be married before Christmastide, according to His Majesty," Charles held his love close. "Well, only if the Boleyns and Howards keep their distance, which is hard to expect of them!" Mary grew worried.

* * *

** Can I just ask anyone if they are going to watch Reign? You know the knew TV series about Mary, Queen of Scots. Mainly focusing on her engagement to Francis II, the Dauphin at that time? I might watch because the trailer is ok. Look it up, readers! It airs October 17th... I think. Oh yeah one last thing: **

**VOTE! + comment. Luv ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey fans of fiction! I just got to over 5,000 words on this fanfic and I am happy with myself!**

**Poll - Which fanfic should I do next?**

**1. Katherine of Aragon and Charles Brandon**

**2. Jane Seymour and Charles Brandon (I think I would be the first to do that!)**

**3. Philip of Bavaria and Princess Mary**

**4. George Boleyn and Princess Mary**

**5. Anne Boleyn and Charles Brandon**

**6. Anne of Cleves and Charles Brandon**

**7. Catherine Howard and Charles Brandon**

**8. Mary Boleyn and King Henry VIII**

**9. Mary Boleyn and Charles Brandon**

**10. Princess Mary and Charles V**

**11. Princess Mary and Eustace Chapuys**

**12. Other (i.e. Jane Boleyn (nee Parker) and King Henry VIII or Anne Boleyn and Eustace Chapuys)**

**I want something weird and wonderful, people! Maybe even some plot points you would want to see in the other fanfic? I am doing this for you! Thanks to all who have favourited, followed and review and especially to those who have done all 3 - they are super awesome!**

* * *

**_Mary's skirts were spinning freely as she ran from giggling children, all of them wanting to ambush her for affection. She remembered weaving chains of wild flowers sprouting in the garden with the young girls and their grass-stained gowns; something she never experienced with her mother or any governess. Her future step-son wanted to be as smothered with as many kisses as his father, especially when the young girls dressed him in the floral chains. Everyone felt young and happy with not a care that mattered outside their home. Mary loved Charles, who felt the same way back and would never toss her heart to the rabid dogs like Philip of Bavaria had. They were ready to be a family and they all knew it was inevitable. _**

"Lady Mary, stop daydreaming, for Christ's Sake!" exclaimed an irritated governess. Blinking to clear the waking blur from her eyes, Mary wasn't as confused as presumed, "Lady Pole, DO NOT commit blaspheme in front of the always-present eyes of God!" "My Ladyship, I'm sorry but you were daydreaming – about His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk I presume."_ 'That woman and her presumptions!' _thought Mary. "Your presumptions might one day get you dragged through the streets…" Mary mumbled wickedly under her breath, hoping Margaret was deaf to her remark. "The one day I **presume** is not today?" She asked, knowing she was pushing boundaries with the future Duchess of Suffolk. "Have you chosen a gown for tomorrow's announcements and of course, the celebrations?"

"No, Lady Margaret, I was busy over the last few days with Suffolk," this comment made her governess raise an eyebrow and smirk. The red soon rose in Mary's cheek but she knew she had to compose herself. A grin still from ear-to-ear, Lady Pole began "My goddaughter, Eleanor, is coming to court, she is your age and I would like you to become friends." "Of course, I am sure she is every bit the graceful lady as you are, Lady Pole. Oh and please remind me to call in my seamstresses with my gowns," and with that she entered…

Lady Eleanor Morgan came in with such inexplicable presence but most came from her beauty as she was timelessly glamorous. She did not hide her hair under a hat of any kind but showcased the shining chestnut tresses that cascaded past her shoulders while her lips were full and well-formed to say the least. Unblemished and clear, her skin and reputation were like Mary's but she wore a silk taffeta gown that was dark like the stain of blackberries; it was a sombre choice if any and worked well. Mary knew she would have many suitors, regardless of whatever her dowry was. "Princess Mary, it is an honour to be amongst the nobles and royals of the English court!" her enthusiasm brightened Mary up and she noticed even her curtsies were refined for a Lady who had never experienced the spoils of Court.

"I hope we become very close, lady…?" "Morgan." "Well, Lady Morgan, I am glad to have another friend at court but unfortunately I am no longer referred to as princess but the Lady Mary," her voice began breaking as if she were about to collapse in tears but she wouldn't let the Whore and her family win. "Lady Mary, I hold the utmost belief you will achieve your destiny. Also, most people call me Nell for short instead of Eleanor," the two girls linked arms and went for a walk around the grounds.

* * *

Queen Anne rushed down the corridors ungracefully, like an eager child, while pushing everyone from the King's groomsmen to Viscounts. However, her ladies-in-waiting weren't able to follow her at the same pace. "Henry, my love, I am with our son, your heir!" exclaimed Anne practically running into his arms and with that news, his arms were probably able to fit the whole court! What Anne didn't notice was behind the King was his close friend, Charles Brandon: his face was nearly contorted with disgust and his lips twitching when trying to mask it. "Suffolk," she acknowledged him finally. "Your Majesty," he showed the same tone of voice but hid it behind a stoic face. "Charles and I were playing chess before you entered, my love," explained the King. What Charles or anyone in court or even Henry himself couldn't explain was Henry's infatuation with Anne Boleyn – besides her melodious chortles, there was no physical appeal! "Are you not pleased?" asked King Henry who was always a fire to be ignited when he felt insulted.

Mary and Thomas Boleyn walked in unannounced, feeling the tension in the silence. "Your Grace. Your Majesty. I mean, Your Majesties!" she addressed them with a pained smile. "Lady Mary, Father," Anne nodded with a wicked grin, "I am glad you are here because I want you to know as well! The physicians have confirmed that I am with child." Charles held Mary's hand as her head fell – he was the only thing to hold onto anymore and that was soul-crushing.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while since I uploaded but I hope this pleases you. Also, next chapter MIGHT be the wedding and reception and the consummation. I have decided when to do the volta because I haven't had enough people vote! Keep Calm and Comment on ma Fics! I might start adding some spanish and/or french and put the translations down here - tell me what you think. **

**I hope you get to like my new character Nell because I thought Mary could use a nice friend. Also, the name Nell was inspired by the favourite mistress of Charles II who came years later in the restoration era (17th century!) and was one of the first actresses in England because males used to play female parts too as those times were sexist BUT I LOVE That Name! Comment + Follow + favourite, fans.**


End file.
